Alternate Sides
by TheFanficBaka
Summary: [AU] What if the past was different? What if Obito was fighting for what was right in Konoha, and Kakashi, fought for what he selfishly thought? What if Obito was fighting for the good, the sake of all lives, and Kakashi fought for vengeance what had been Rin's life? Evil!Kakashi Sensei!Obito


**Thanks to the most amazing author, E3-FantasyandReality, he had helped me edit the first chapter. **

**You all remember how rusty and icky the writing was, this is way better. Thanks so much for your help E3-FantasyandReality!**

**So here's the new edit of the first chapter, read on! :D**

* * *

The beeping monitor went off, interrupting the thirteen-year old Uchiha Obito from his drowsy slumber.

"..Huh...? Eh, where... am I?" The black-haired Uchiha mumbled, rubbing his right eye wearily. Then, in a blink of an eye, his peripherals refocused around his surroundings. He was in a _hospital_. A _hospital_. Vague memories pieced itself together at the back of his mind, briefly reminding him that was was supposed to be _dead_.

_Dead_. It seemed to ring with familiarity.

The boulders had buried him _alive_. How could he have possibly cheated death? Obito caressed the right side of his face with care. The tip of his fingers lightly grazed upon the thin, white bandages which created irritation against his skin. He had always complained about the itchy-feel it always had, this was no different.

Idly, trying hard to not startle his body, the oblivious boy raised his upper body up with his arms stabilizing it. There, he saw a long mirror palstered against the wall opposite him. His holy sharingan brightly shone in the mirror, but his other eye was covered by an eye patch.

Ah, that was right... Kakashi had his other eye, so he could protect Rin... Obito smiled at the thought of his friend protecting the girl whom he loved. Kakashi made a promise... He should keep it... He _must_!

Obito's thoughts were interrupted when a familiar tall, blond man stepped into the room, with a smile plastered on his face,"Obito. You look better...a bit."

"M-Minato-sensei!" The Uchiha grinned widely and winced as a jolt of pain ran through his right arm.

"Careful, your body is still not used to moving around freely since it was underneath a boulder." Namikaze Minato walked over to his pupil and adjusted him in the bed.

"It's good to see you too, Minato-sensei," Obito muttered with a hint of sarcasm before he referred about his friends,"Where's Rin and Kakashi?"

Minato's cerulean eyes that held joy became a look of dread. "...They were forced to join the war, Konoha between Kiri."

At the realization that the treacherous war was still around made Obito recklessly jolt up. "What?! Why didn't you _stop _them from going, Minato-sensei?!"

"I couldn't do anything about it." The blond jounin sighed, as he place a hand on Obito's good shoulder,"It's up to them to defend themselves, and protect Konoha." The young Uchiha swallowed his worries and nodded at his teacher before gazing out of the window. The sky had changed into an ugly and gray color, rain pattered against the glass.

_Please be okay; Rin, Kakashi._

* * *

The gray clouds continued to drift over the forested woods as tiny drops of pattered against the rain-soaked ground. Foots descended over the blood-soiled ground and several cries of mercy were heard from miles away.

Upon the destruction of war that mankind had created, a tousle of silver hair, delicate wisps of chocolate brown hair, and hands intertwined with both teens, a jounin and medic-chunin dashed across a scenery of green forestry and red blood.

"Rin, you gotta get out of here..." The last of the Hatake panted, pushing Rin forward so his companion could pick up more speed,"...I promised Obito that I was going to protect you." Mismatched eyes of the young shinobi shone with desperation, one dark onyx, and the other, a bright scarlet.

"But Kakashi!" Worried as ever, Nohara Rin squeaked out,"You're going to-"

"Forget about me! You're the one that they're looking for!" The fierce, yet dreadfully worried voice tore through Rin, like a sharpened katana that injured, yet healed her. She felt hurt, but yet protected by his faithful words and nodded as she ran from the growing group of shinobi that were after her, and Kakashi.

Dashing further and further away from the disgruntled and rather angry shinobi, Rin could hear a faint scream of pain from her crush as they had driven a blade through his abdomen. She bit her lower lip. She was no help of anything. She was nothing but a burden who solely depended on her comrades to protect her.

Rin thought hard before she made her decision. She was going to protect Kakashi the way he protected her with Obito. The female chunin charged towards the men that had attacked her companion, kunai out, and a confident look plastered on her pale face.

Kakashi screamed for Rin to flee away from the scene and into safely, while he activated his newly-mastered jutsu, Chidori, in his hand, to attack and protect her from the enemies who had chased after them.

And it happened so fast.

Like lightning, Rin had willingly accepted his Chidori and had manipulated his movements to her favor. His hand had plunged into her chest. Right in her heart.

A small bloody smile rose from Rin's face before she weakly murmured. "I...I did this... t-to pr-protect K-Konoha... and y-you." Kakashi gasped lightly at her dying words, lightly sliding his hand out of her chest.

The three tailed bijuu wouldn't be sealed in her anymore. She didn't want that fate at all. She died in her lover's arms. She didn't have to be killed in vain. She was satisfied to have to kind of death. Rin watched Kakashi stare at her in horror, as if he was the one that was stabbed in the heart. She chuckled lightly at his horrified face, and placed a hand on his cheek, sliding the mask down and capturing his lips,"...I'm sorry, i-if I h-had to l-leave this w-way..."

Kakashi murmured,"N-No. You can't d-die. I pr-promised...I promised Obito..."

The chocolate-haired medic laughed weakly again before muttering her last sentence,"I-I love you...Kakashi..."

Kakashi hesitated before holding her in his arms, "I...I love you...too." He never knew if she heard or not, but she had a smile on her pale face, her warm, chocolate-brown eyes closed. It was clear. Nohara Rin was dead.

The Hatake felt empty. Hollow. She thrusted herself into his Chidori. To get rid of her fate from being a Jinchuuriki. In order to protect Konoha. Because of Konoha, _Rin_ _died_. An overwhelming hatred and pain built inside his heaving chest as he held Rin close to him. Unbeknownst to the silver-haired prodigy, his borrowed sharingan had started spinning erratically clockwise, slowly evolving into the infamous Mangekyou sharingan.

The Mist shinobi closed, weapons drawn out, making their way towards the dead kunoichi and dreaded Leaf jounin. "The girl's dead. Killed by the little shrimp. White Fang's son. Kill him. He means nothing to this war."

However, to their ultimate surprise, their bodies suddenly froze against the sight of an enraged jounin. Kakashi glared up with his lips twisted into a snarl before he growled menacingly at the Mist. "All of _you_ are going to _die_ today, by _my_ hands."

All of the mean mockingly laughed, disregarding any sight they had of him. Their shrivels of laughter became drenched with blood with Kakashi's untraceable speed towards them. One of their comrade's stomach was penetrated into by a lightning-coated kunai. He was then mercilessly kicked to the ground with a gaping hole in his stomach.

The Mist charged. So did Kakashi. Their blades clashed.

The tables were turned when their blades, somehow, slipped past his kunai and his body, as if he was nothing but a mirage. "H-He-!" before his sentenced was finished his blood spluttered across the ground.

Every single remaining ninja was deeply startled and wary. They readjusted the weapons in their stead, preparing for his next attack. Sweat broke when their eyes caught the sight of his mistmached eyes _glowing_ menacingly with pure intent to kill.

After several hours ALL of the Mist ninjas were killed left to right. No one was spared, even the reinforcements who tired to escaped who brutally murdered. The last man standing was a fellow ninja of the Leaf. He panted vigorously as he tried to drown out the overwhelming exhaustion he was feeling.

Slowly, he dragged his heavy body to his deceased comrade. Carefully he untied his forehead protector before he stared at it deeply. The symbol of the Leaf only agitated his eyes with hatred. It had been hours since they had escaped, yet not a single backup came to their aid. In frustration, Kakashi slammed the forehead protector down on the ground, kunai in his spare hand.

_What is a village?_

His teeth gritted together bitterly as he stabbed the metal material of the forehead protector with his kunai.

_What are leaders?_

With further hatred fueling his movements he dragged his kunai across the forehead protector, leaving a distinct slash over the symbol of the Leaf.

_What am I?_

Carefully Kakashi slid the forehead protector underneath Rin's hand.

_'...Rin...I'm_ _going to leave Konoha_._.. and found my own path in life...'_ Silver tears beaded Kakashi's mismatched eyes, and he kissed Rin on the lips once more before he stood, ready to leave the bloody scene.

_I'm going to_ _let this world know what it means to_ _lose someone precious to you..._

* * *

The massacre was quick. Quicker than any other war had experienced. Konoha had found it somewhat unusual for the Mist shinobi to finally give in and sign the peace treaty with the village of Konohagakure. Konoha agreed, but was a bit confused and frazzled from such quick solutions.

The war between two powerful Villages resulted to so many deaths. However, Kiri had lost significantly in terms of ninjas. The unresolved scene that occurred near the Leaf had left _many_ deceased Mist ninjas. A scene that had only _one_ female Leaf ninja who had another forehead protector under her hand.

A forehead protector which had a blood-stained slash across its crest.

* * *

**That's all for the first chapter! School is starting soon for me, so I should pay much more attention to my teachers. :)**

**I will try to type up a new chapter by the end of next month!**


End file.
